1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air mattress, and more particularly to an air mattress assembly having a temperature regulator for adjusting the temperature of the air that may flow into the air mattress member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical air mattresses have been developed, and comprise a hollow interior to receive air therein, and to resiliently and comfortably support the users.
Normally, the air in the environment or the air having a room temperature is supplied into the typical air mattresses, and may not be adjusted to different temperatures, such that the typical air mattresses also may not be adjusted to different temperatures.
In addition, the typical air mattresses are normally made of plastic materials or the other synthetic materials. The users may feel hot when supported on the typical air mattresses that are made of plastic materials or the other synthetic materials, and the users may feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air mattresses.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air mattress assembly including a temperature regulator for adjusting the temperature of the air that flows into the air mattress member, and for allowing the air mattress member to comfortably support the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air mattress assembly comprising an air mattress member, and a temperature regulator coupled to the air mattress member with a hose, to regulate air and to supply the regulated air into the air mattress member via the hose, the temperature regulator including a housing having a partition attached therein to separate the housing into an upper chamber and a lower chamber, a casing disposed in the lower chamber of the housing, and including a pipe coupled to the casing to supply air into the casing and to allow the air to flow out of the casing via the hose, and a heat exchanging member disposed therein, to exchange heat with the air flowing into the casing, a heat dissipating device disposed in the upper chamber of the housing, a heat exchanger including two conductors disposed between the heat dissipating device and the casing, to transmit heat between the heat dissipating device and the casing, and a fan device disposed in the upper chamber of the housing, to generate and blow air through the heat dissipating device.
The heat exchanging member includes a plurality of fins disposed in the casing. The fins are preferably arranged in a zigzag-like air passage in the casing.
Alternatively, the heat exchanging member includes a plurality of posts disposed in the casing. Further alternatively, the heat exchanging member includes a plurality of boards disposed in the casing and each having a plurality of apertures formed therein.
Further alternatively, the heat exchanging member includes a manifold disposed in the casing, and coupled between the pipe and the hose. The housing includes a conductor plate disposed therein and having a recess formed therein to receive the conduit.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.